Getting rid of Marley
by Hopelessly-Writing-FanFictions
Summary: Marley seems to be getting all of the solo's in glee club and this is making the old glee members annoyed. They decide to come up with an idea to get rid of her, but will they suceed? Will Marley be ok? Read and don't forget to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this is my first Glee FanFiction so please do review and enjoy.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Marley," Finn shouted, "wait up I need to speak to you."

"Just leave me alone Finn I don't want to talk to anyone." Marley replied. She'd just done her first solo at nationals and she'd messed it up. She was reaching for the high note and just as she was about to reach it she stopped and stared at the audience in front of her. No one knew why she did that she's performed in front of people before and then she broke down on stage before running off. The others just carried on without her they couldn't let the Dalton Academy Warblers win so Mercedes took over Marley's part. Mercedes knew Marley's solo off by heart as she was hoping that she would get it now that Rachel was in New York. But no Marley seemed to be the new Rachel and Finn was just giving her everything, every time someone needed to do a solo he'd say 'Marley do you want to do it?' or 'Marley you should sing this.' She was the new Rachel and the other Glee club members (not all of them just Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Tina and Blaine) wanted to get rid of her and that's what they were going to do.

Once they all got off stage Mercedes went up to Tina and Brittany and said "There's faze one complete she messed up out there and now she's hidden in the bathrooms Tina you can go and lock the bathroom door and then because, she'll be no where to find we will be able to take over the rest of her songs. Are we all agreed?" the other two both nodded and set off on their vicious scheme. What they didn't realise was that Brody and Jake had both over heard them speaking and were both heading over towards Mercedes to have a go but as soon as they reached her Finn turned up saying "Were on again in 5 minutes so someone find Marley and get on stage." Jake a Brody tried to butt in between what he was saying to tell him about the others plans to destroy Marley but Finn just ignored them. They were going to have to sort it out themselves but they couldn't go in to help Marley but they couldn't she was in the girls toilets… and they could never step foot in there. Instead they just stood at the door shouting, "Marley, the others are setting you up get out of there quickly." At that moment Tina came skipping out of the toilets and looked at the two boys smugly and said "She's not there anymore. We got rid of her. Time to take the stage are you coming?" the boy's faces both went blank and then after a few minutes they spoke, "Where is she? Tell us you can't do this to her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for reading so far I'm so happy with the amount of views. So here's chapter 2 as promised please leave reviews, favourite and follow this story and if you have tumblr check out my tumblr page._**

**Chapter 2**

Tina was just about to speak but just as she opened her mouth Finn came walking towards them and at that point Tina quickly turned to Jake and Brody and said, "If you want to find out where Marley is and to make sure she's safe then you'll both be quite and not say a word!" "What if we refuse?" Jake replied but at the moment Mercedes walked past pulling Jake closer and said, "Are you willing to take the risk of wondering what will happen if you tell anyone." Jake and Brody both looked at each and said "We won't tell we will perform and then you tell us where Marley is."

At the moment Finn arrived at where Mercedes, Tina, Brody and Jake were standing he asked them if he knew where Marley was but as the boys swore to the girls they all said that she'd dropped out and gone home. Finn's face went pale and he spoke, "Who will perform Marley's solos?" Mercedes straight away jumped up and said that she'd do them. This made Finn become more confident, but his face was still pale and he had lost all confidence in the new directions winning nationals. Will was in the audience with Emma and Sue - Finn had no choice but to have the others take over for Marley but could they do it?

Everyone had now performed and the New Directions were in the Final two against The Dalton Academy Warblers. The vote was being taken and at that point the stage manager entered the stage the new directions all stood there holding hands and that's when it happened…

…The New Directions have won nationals and are going to finals in New York! Mercedes turned to Brittany, Artie, Tina and Blaine and said "I told you we didn't need Marley." They all just stood there laughing but, there laughter lasted no time at all because Brody and Jake came up to them asking "Where is Marley? You said you would tell us where she was as soon as this was over. Now where is she?" Mercedes turned to the others and asked them if she should tell them where Marley was they all agreed they should tell him but there was one catch in this they weren't going to tell them straight away where she was instead they were going to give them clues.

These were the clues: 1) it's on the move, 2) its heading somewhere very obvious. It was impossible for someone to guess where she was from these clues but that's why Brittany had made them up because she wasn't the smartest person so that would mean that the clues wouldn't be that good. Brody and Jake both looked at each other their faces were blank and they had no way of figuring out where Marley was. "You can't do this you promised you would tell us where Marley was and those clues give us no clue of where she is now tell us!" Jake demanded, he was now becoming even more angry with every second that went by and that when he exploded. The second that Finn turned up… "Jake calm down we've won nationals if you don't stop with all this aggressive behaviour I will have to put you in detention or isolation." Jake just replied say "Ok Finn I'll calm down"

But that wasn't the end of it for them Jake and Brody had to put their heads together and figure out where Marley was.

**_I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be available next week. Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favourite this story. Also, check out my tumblr page._**


End file.
